


Ignorance Is Bliss

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forced Bonding, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Ignorance Is BlissAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: TWord Count/Parameters: 932 wordsPrompt: Forced Bonding: the fallout of this as told from the POV of either 1) Ron -OR-2) Blaise-OR-3) The Minister of Magic- Minimum: 576 words - Maximum: 1675 words.Summary: When Harry & Draco are forced to bond, for the good of the 8th year common room, Ron goes along with it until the punishment seems to go on a little too long.





	Ignorance Is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [ana_iliad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad) for betaing ❤️ Much appreciated!

“I can’t believe you’ve done this!” 

Harry’s giving me that look again. The one that makes me feel like I’ve just kicked a thousand puppies. “Look, I’m sorry mate. If it was just up to me, I wouldn’t have but…” 

“We _all_ decided that this was for the best, Potter,” Pansy Parkinson said, her arms folded across her chest. “You two are getting to be a massive pain in the arse.” 

The ‘this’ that she’s talking about is the spell that Hermione has just cast around Harry and Malfoy. It’s no wonder Harry is so annoyed. I would be too if I was bound to the ferrety bastard twenty-four seven. 

Malfoy isn’t looking too pleased either to be fair. If looks could kill, I’m pretty sure Parkinson would be in a coffin right now. 

“Pansy, you’d better remove this spell _this instant_!”

Ferret Face is all but growling. He’s _really_ not happy. I’m glad I’m not Parkinson right now. 

“Sorry, darling,” Parkinson says with a smile. “It’s not going to be removed until you two stop fighting. We all know you don’t really hate each other, so you might as well stop kidding yourselves.” 

“Ron, come on,” Harry says. He’s ignoring Malfoy and giving me puppy eyes. “You don’t want us to be miserable, do you?” 

I hesitate. I _don’t_ want them to be miserable. Well, I don’t want _Harry_ to be miserable at any rate. I couldn’t care less about Malfoy. “It’s not that I want you to be miserable… but it is getting a bit… annoying having you two at each other’s throats constantly.” 

“But you hate Malfoy!” 

“Thanks for sparing my feelings, Potter,” Malfoy spoke up. He gave Harry a look that was almost as savage as the one he’d given Parkinson. 

“Shut up, you want them to take the spell off, don’t you?” 

Malfoy didn’t answer, but I’m sure I can hear him grumbling. 

“We’re not taking it off, Harry. In fact, _we_ can’t take it off.” 

Hermione is speaking now, and Harry and Malfoy both look like she’s just slapped them. 

“What do you mean you can’t take it off, Granger?” 

Oh. Malfoy’s voice is quieter now, that can’t be a good thing. He won’t get anywhere with Hermione though. Not when she’s made her mind up. 

“I mean, the spell itself will decide when you two have _genuinely_ made peace with one another.” 

Harry has just choked on air, I’m sure of it. I don’t think he expected that. Malfoy certainly didn’t. He’s gone even paler than normal. 

“Please tell me you’re joking. Pansy?” 

“It’s not a joke, Draco, darling. We didn’t want to risk you two telling us you’ve made up just so we take the spell off only for you to go back to fighting.” 

Harry and Malfoy are looking at each other now, they look pretty horrified. 

“Come on, we’ll go to McGonagall.” 

Harry has grabbed Malfoy’s wrist, but Malfoy’s not having any of it. 

“Unhand me, Potter! I don’t have to go with you!” 

“Er, actually, you do. That’s the point of the spell. You have to stay within one foot of each other at all times.”

I hadn’t wanted to speak but I couldn’t help myself. Now they’re both looking at me like they’re going to kill me… maybe I’ll just stand a bit closer to Hermione. 

“Well, thanks. Thanks very much, Ron!” 

I can’t remember the last time Harry glared at me like that. Oops. 

“Harry…” 

“Save it. Malfoy, come on.” 

Malfoy’s glare is much harsher than Harry’s as he’s stalking past me. 

“It’s pointless going to McGonagall,” Parkinson calls after them. “She gave us permission.”

Oh. _That_ was a mistake. Harry growls even more fiercely than before. He’s grabbed Malfoy’s wrist again and is pulling him towards the bedroom instead of the entrance.

***

It’s been weeks since Hermione put that spell on Harry and Malfoy, and I have to admit that they’ve been fighting less. It’s been good, but weird. At first they were overly polite to each other - that was almost as bad as the fighting - but now, they’re just like normal friends.

If I didn’t know better, I’d think I’d been replaced. It’s hard to spend proper time with Harry now, with Malfoy always present. Hermione doesn’t seem as bothered as I am though, maybe she likes having me all to herself? Nah, we’d be having a lot more fun if that was the case. 

Parkinson doesn’t seem too bothered either. She’s like a different person now, I’ve seen her actually _smile_ at Harry. She never did that before. I’m not sure I like all this change. 

It’s weird looking over at Harry’s bed and seeing Malfoy there. He’s too comfortable. _Harry’s_ too comfortable. Surely the spell should have ended by now? I can’t remember the last time they even frowned at each other.

***

Okay, this is definitely weird now. Months have gone by and Harry and Malfoy are even closer than before but the spell still hasn’t ended. I can hear them both in Harry’s bed, snoring every night, like they don’t even care.

I’ve had enough. I’m going to tell them I’m going to go to McGonagall and ask her if she can reverse the spell. They must be miserable. 

“Hey, Harry… Merlin’s pants! My eyes!”

I’m an idiot. I should have known… that’s the last time I open _anyone’s_ bed hangings without being invited! Now I know why Hermione and Parkinson keep catching each other’s eye and smiling. 

“Malfoy, you seriously need a tan!”

No-one’s arse should be that white.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
